Ozan/dialogue
Repeatable dialogue Demon Slayer Ozan: I found Sir Prysin in the Blue Moon Inn the other day, telling everyone how he single-handedly defeated Delrith! Ozan: Don't worry, I set the record straight and told everyone it was you who killed the demon. Ozan: After that, I turned the conversation back around to myself and my own fantastic demon-slaying exploits, of course! I can't let your reputation to surpass mine! Legends' Quest Ozan: I heard the story that Radimus Erkle's been telling about you in the Legends' Guild. I don't know how you got him to buy it! I mean, I've been known to exaggerate, but I keep it plausible. Ozan: Mapping a whole swathe of jungle by yourself! Going toe-to-toe with Nezikchened and defeating him - three times? Ozan: Normally I embellish the stories I tell about you, but this one I'm having to tone down or people will laugh me off the stage! While Guthix Sleeps Ozan: Hazelmere, dead. Cyrisus, dead. Lucien is going to pay for that someday. Ozan: I should have been there. The Crux Eqal recruited me, Owen and Ariane to attack another of Lucien's bases, but it turned out he'd already obtained it. Ilona Ozan: So, the other day, I went out with a cute wizard apprentice, Ilona, and she told me how you rescued her from a cult in the Lumbridge Catacombs. Ozan: I told her some stories about my adventures, but she kept turning the conversation back to you! Ozan: If anyone asks about the time you and I got shipwrecked together and had to fight a horde of zombie trolls, or the time I saved you from the lair of the fire spiders, just nod, okay? Zanik and Ozan Ozan: I've been adventuring with your friend Zanik lately. We teamed up to steal back some gold that the H.A.M. group had taken from Varrock Palace. Ozan: We got in and out without being spotted, and returned the money. Well, we returned most of the money. Some of it might have ended up paying for that holiday we took together down to Oo'glog... Ozan: She thinks very highly of you, you know. She says you saved her city and defeated an evil god, and when I look into those big eyes I can't believe she's exaggerating. World-saving Ozan: Whoa, slow down there with the world-saving! At this rate, people will be telling more stories about you than me! Ozan: Still, I have to hand it to you, I couldn't have done much better myself. The Champion of Crandor Ozan: Hey, you're the Champion of Crandor! Eviscerator of Elvarg! Dragon's Doom! Ozan: How Elvarg burned Crandor used to be one of my standard stories, but no one wants to hear it any more - they want to hear how you killed the dragon. Ozan: So, congratulations: you've become a story, and you've earned me a few storytelling coins in the taverns around here. Poetry and Love Ozan: Did you hear? Gudrun is settling down! She's marrying a dwarf poet! Ozan: I guess that means no more nights out on the town with her. All the times she drank me under the table at the Blue Moon Inn... Ozan: If poetry can make someone marry you, I'd better watch out! I don't want to wake up one morning and find I'd accidentally gotten married the night before! Defender of Varrock Ozan: Hartwin tells me that you were there when those zombies attacked Varrock. I was there too - we must have missed each other. Ozan: I guess I should thank you for saving the city! We can't let Varrock be destroyed. It's where I keep all my things! And all the things that aren't mine yet, but I'll get around to stealing someday... Master Thief of RuneScape Ozan: I'm going to have to step up my game, Player! After what you did for Darren Lightfinger and his guild, it looks like I've got a challenger for the title of Master Thief of RuneScape! Ozan: I'll need to steal something truly epic. Perhaps the Crown Jewels of Falador...or the River Salve... Juna Ozan: I heard you're another Tear of Guthix drinker! Juna is one tough audience, isn't she? Ozan: She peers at me with those reptile eyes and all my banter dries up. She's got mental powers or something - I think it might be impossible to lie to her. Olaf the Bard Ozan: Olaf the Bard has been repeating the song you played in the Rellekka Longhall! It sounds like you're a contender for RuneScape's second-best musician. The very best being me, of course! Ozan: I often play on the enchanted Fremennik harp. It's true! But when I tell Olaf of that, he accuses me of being dishonest. Heroes' Guild Ozan: Achiettes tells me she let you try for Heroes' Guild membership. Clearly she was impressed by all the stories I'd told about you! She says you got in, too. Congratulations! Ozan: She set me a fiendish set of tasks, and every time I came back, she thought of another one. I'm not sure those later tasks were strictly to do with Heroes' Guild membership, though... Special dialogue Varrock Castle Guard: I've got you now, you thief! You've broken into the palace for the last time. Player: What's happening here? Guard: I caught this man breaking into the palace. I need to hold him here until Captain Rovin comes to take him into custody. Ozan: I was already inside. You caught me breaking out! Guard: Alright, I caught this man breaking out of the palace. He was stealing Queen Ellamaria's bedroom slippers! Ozan: Tell the story properly, man! I leaped from the battlements into the branches of a yew tree, scaled the perimeter wall, and jumped down here, where I knew my accomplice would be waiting. Guard: Accomplice! Player: Accomplice? What? Guard: Accomplice Watt! You're under arrest for aiding a notorious criminal! (Ozan runs away) Guard: ...that was a distraction. He's gone, isn't he? Player: Yes. Ozan: Thank you, stranger! I will sing the tale of how you aided Ozan, the Master Thief! Port Sarim Jail *''' Ozan:' Look at me! I'm in Port Sarim jail! *'Player:' I'm sorry? *'Ozan:' No prison cell can hold Ozan, the Master Thief! They say he's broken out of every prison cell in Gielinor! *'Ozan:' At least that's what they should say. But no one believes I've broken out of Port Sarim. *'Ozan:' So, I let myself get caught smuggling Karamja Rum, in the bottom of the Entrana Monks' ship - but that's another story - and I waited here for someone to come along so you could... *'Ozan:' Watch this! ''Ozan pick-locks the door and walks out *'Ozan:' And there we are! *'Ozan:' Farewell! Tell your friends about the day you saw Ozan, Master Thief of Gielinor, escape from Port Sarim jail! Thieves' Guild *'Ozan:' Player! I didn't know you were a member of the Thieves' Guild! *'Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger' Not only a member, Ozan. Player helped us to get the Guild up and running. *'Ozan:' Haha! Darren, you rogue, I knew you'd swindle someone into doing all your work for you! *'Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger:' That's not how it was at all, Ozan. Player here may be the best thief in the Guild. *'Ozan:' I have a competitor! I must go and plan a truly elaborate heist. One that will live on in legend for a thousand years! *'Ozan:' Farewell, Player! *'Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger:' That Ozan...if the stories he told about himself were all true, he could be a guild full of thieves on his own. I think he's mostly hot air, though. *'Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger:' Anyway, back to work. *'Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger:' ... *'Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger:' Robin, have you seen my pocket watch? I'm sure I had it a moment ago...